Rockman X The iX Factor
by Kharaxel
Summary: What would happen if evil X from alternate dimension arrived in the prime dimension? Well, let's find out.
1. Prologue

X was walking through corridors of Human Hunters HQ. His destination was laboratory where Gate and Alia were working o their new "greatest" invention. From what he heard them talking, it was supposedly something that would allow him to travel to another dimension, and also supposedly they finished it just a moment ago.

-"Sup, nerds? What's shakin'?" – Said X when he walked into the laboratory.

Alia and Gate were waiting for him. In the center of the room was standing a huge ring that was supported by two towers.

-"So this is it?" – Asked X – "This dimensional thingamajig of yours? Look pretty impressive for something you two have made."

-"Yes…thank you. We were hoping you would be pleased, master X." – Said Gate while trying to mask his anger. – "This Inter-Dimensional Transporter can take us into any dimension. We've already run a test, and found an excellent place that you can check out, sir."

-"He, heh. Then what are you waiting for? Start this thing and show me a different world. A world I can conquer and purge of its goods. Yes. I like the sound of that."

If X wasn't so consumed with talking to himself, he would have noticed sinister grin on both Alia's and Gate's faces.

-"We will start the transportation now. Please stand inside the ring, master X." – Said Gate and tapped some keys on the giant computer's console.

Just then, light enveloped X and he started to disappear. Exactly at that moment, it hit him.

-"Wait!" – He said – "How will I get back here?"

-"That's your problem, not ours. GATE NOW!" – Shouted Alia and Gate tapped quickly few more keys and finished with hitting "ENTER".

-"What?! You goddamn bi... – X didn't managed to finish because he just disappeared into nothingness.

Alia and Gate looked at each other satisfied. They finally managed to get rid of X. This was a very happy moment for entire world...their world at least.

-"Let's contact Zero." - Said Alia - "He should be more than pleased with the results."


	2. Chapter 1

After a moment, X appeared in another dimension…only to be not surprised at all. He quickly looked around and noticed that he is in the same lab he was just a moment ago, only without the Inter-Dimensional Transporter.

-"Well, this is certainly disappointing. I expected something much different here in another dimension. BUT HELL! What am I talking about?! I got screwed over by that pair of motherfucking nerds! When Zero hears about this he will be pissed!"

Then suddenly, a familiar face walked into the lab, it was Alia. She stopped suddenly and looked at X surprised. X(whom will be calling "Evil X" for now) gritted his teeth.

-"X? How…how did you get here? You were in your room just a moment ago." – Asked Alia. Evil X started walking toward her.

-"Ah, you see, Alia. It's a little trick that I call…"Jumping Through Dimensions". Unfortunately, you will not be able to see it…BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FUCKING HEAD RIGHT NOW!" – Shouted Evil X, and quickly grabbed Alia by the head, after which he slammed it against the wall in an attempt to crush it.

-"Aaah! X! What are you do..!"

-"Also, unfortunately for you...I'm not X from this dimension. And I hate Alia from my dimension, and because I no longer can beat the shit out of her…you will have to do as a replacement."

Then, Palette walked into the lab. She was holding some electronic devices which she dropped when she saw Evil X kicking and punching Alia.

-"What-what are you doing, Mister X! Please stop!" – Shouted Palette, gaining Evil X's attention to herself. He dashed to her and kicked her in the chest sending her flying into some computer server which collapsed on top of her.

-GYAHAHAHA! One down, many mor…" – Evil X's speech got cut off by a loud siren that could be heard in the entire base. Immediately after the siren, Alia's voice started coming out of the speakers on the walls.

-"Attention all Irregular Hunters! We have an evil impostor of Commander X in the base! He's currently in the lab! Proceed with capture immediateAAAH!"

Alia was standing before the large computer. Evil X grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her face against the keyboard.

-"You will pay for this dearly, bitch."

Evil X changed his right hand into a Buster and put it to Alia's head. Just when he wanted to finish her off, someone shot him in the back. He turned around and saw…himself.

-"Stop right there, you impostor!" – Said X pointing his Buster at the Evil X. Beside him was five other hunters, including Zero and Axl.

-"Oh, c'mon! You six against only me?" – Said Evil X and cackled evilly – "It's not fair…for you." – He started shooting at the hunters, who split up and then surrounded him.

-"Give it up!" – Said Zero – "Even if you get out of this lab, there's huge amount of hunters waiting just for the chance to catch you! You have no chance to escape…alive."

-"Heh, heh. You are just as big of a smartass like Zero from my dimension." – Said Evil X and pointed his Buster at Zero.

-"'Your dimension?'" – Asked Zero and just like other hunters started slowly walking towards Evil X.

-"Yes. You see, I come from another dimension. I was tricked and dumped here by…uh…evil Irregulars. And my Alia is one of them, so…eee…when I saw your Alia I tought that she is evil too. So I kicked her ass. But now I realize that I'm wrong and want to…uh…be friends."

Smile appeared on X's face.

-Is that so? Well, then why didn't you said so in the first place? Everyone lower your weapons." – Said X and walked toward Evil X.

But Hunters did not lower their weapons.

-"X!" – Said Zero – "Wait! We can't be sure if he's not lying! He might be an Irregular himself. Just look at what he did to Alia and Palette! We must first scan him."

-"I'm…uh…very sorry for what I've done. I just got carried away by my…uh… lust for revenge on the Irregulars from my world. Yeah. Please scan me if it will prove that I'm not lying.

Alia walked toward Evil X with something that clearly looked like a scanner of some sorts. She gave him a cold stare and started scanning him. After a moment a voice coming from the scanning device said: "Scanning complete."

-"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, he is clean. There is no Irregular Virus in him. I guess he is telling the truth." – Said Alia.

-"I am?" – Asked surprised Evil X – I mean…of course I am. I would never lie. Yeah.

-"Well…I guess we can trust this for now." – Said Zero and along wither hunters lowered his weapon – "Tough, if you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to cut you into pieces."

-"Don't worry…uh…Zero. You have nothing to fear from me, seriously. And and please, to clear up the confusion...call me iX."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

iX knew, that he cannot hope to fool Irregular Hunters forever. It was obvious that sooner or later they would find out the truth and he would get in trouble. Major trouble. So he already started thinking about some kind of plan that would allow him to gain allies. One of the things he could do, is corrupting some hunters with "Light Virus", a virus that actually had practically the same effect on Repliroids like Irregular or Sigma Virus from the world he is currently in. Except it did not drive the Repliroids insane, but only turned them against humans. It was enough for iX to just touch a Repliroid and send the virus to him. Tough it was simple thing, it cost him huge amount of his much needed energy that came from the virus. Another thing he could do, is find some evil group of Repliroids which would help him take down the hunters.

X was giving him a very unneeded tour around the base. Unneeded because whole base was actually the same and everything was in the same place like in his world. But iX decided to roll with it anyway just for the sake of checking which hunters are worth corrupting. He saw few familiar (albeit a little different) and new faces, which he picked for corruption.

-"And this is our game room. W rarely spend time here but if you want to relax…then this is the place." – Said X pointing at doors with a plate saying "Game Room.".

-"Um…X. I have a question which is bugging me…kind of. Not including random Irregular outbreaks, is there any organization that tries to fight against you?"

-"Well...yes there is actually. Seeing as Sigma has finally died for good, his organization has died too. However, recently some new group of Irregulars emerged. They call themselves "Hunter Killers" and they hunt…us. But also humans. It seems like they are a well trained group, because we still didn't managed to catch any of them."

-"It's probably just the fact that you all suck." – iX thought – "Anyway, I was also wondering X, if a certain Repliroid called Gate works here."

-"Gate? Well…he didn't work here and to tell you the truth he tried to kill us, because he went completely mad because of Irregular Virus. It's a long story. Sad to say, me and Zero killed him but by a request from Alia we put his body in a Repliroid Hibernation Chamber. Alia thinks that one day when we find cure for Irregular Virus we can reactivate him. I hope so too.

-"Can you show me that Hibernation Chamber he is in? Gate in my world was my…uh…FRIEND, and I would like to see him."

-"I understand. Let's go." – Said X and started walking towards elevator.

-"He, he, heh. I think I know who will be a good servant material." – iX whispered to himself and followed after X.

* * *

After a long ride down in the elevator, they finally reached the last underground level of the base. iX was glad that he could get out of the elevator, because through all the way down X was asking him troublesome questions about "what his world is like". He told him few lies, with which he came up, tough he almost slipped and told him about his Human Hunters.

They were now walking through white hallways. After a minute of walking they reached a huge room with a big amount of sleeping pods. In almost every of this pods was a Repliroid.

In one of them was also Gate.

-"So…here he is. I wonder how much he differs from Gate from my world?" – Said iX and touched the pod – "Hmm…it seems like I will be able to transfer the virus through this." – He thought.

-"All these Repliroids here. They all await the day when their illness can be cured." – Said X out of nowhere. – "We can only hope that the cure for Sigma Virus will be found one day.

-"Yes…indeed." – Said iX – "Let's go back. I'm done here." – He said with a wry smile and started walking towards the door.

-"Ee…yeah." – X followed after him.

To be continued


End file.
